Don't Wake Me
by StrangerThanFiction25
Summary: AU: Ichigo is in a treatment center and Aizen is his doctor. Let's just say life hasn't been good for our strawberry. Can anyone save him before there is nothing left to save? GrimmIchi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I Know I haven't updated my other story yet and I'm very sorry about that, but I was attacked by plot bunnies and had to get it out. Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated.

**Warning:** Contains rape, foul language, abuse, etc...

**I Don't Own Bleach, no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat silently on the cold stone floor watching uniformed people pass by the window that separated him from the rest of them. He didn't know how long he had been here anymore, but it was slowly driving him further into insanity the longer he was here. Oh, god it felt like forever since he had felt the sun on his skin. Forever since he had been around other people. Forever since he had come to this god awful place. No matter what anyone says about forever, they always forget to tell you one crucial detail. That after awhile forever begins to feel like home sitting all alone inside your head and the longer that your there, the farther away from sanity you drift. As the days blended together Ichigo created someone to help keep the despair at bay. He named him Shiro and like his namesake he was devoid of all color except for his unusual eyes.<p>

The view from the window was soon blocked as curtains outside Ichigo's room were drawn shut, leaving the room dark except for the dull fluorescent light above illuminating the room. The click of the door opening drew Ichigo out of his mindscape. Turning his dull chocolate brown eyes towards the door to see who was coming into the room, Ichigo's eyes opened wide in fear and he cowered away as far into the corner as he could. There standing in front of the now closed door was Sōsuke Aizen. The man still looked the same as the first day he had seen him. Aizen still presented that same front of him being a kind, caring person. In reality Aizen was a heartless man with a god complex. Turning dirt brown eyes in Ichigo's direction, Aizen took in the teen's haggard form huddled in the corner. A well practiced smile rested on his face as he took a seat on the only other piece of furniture in the room.

"How do you feel today, Ichigo?"

That is the question asked every day, the question that resonates throughout the small cell like room.

A harsh, echoing cackle resounds in Ichigo's head. "Now isn't that the question."

Stifling his reply to Shiro's sarcastic remark Ichigo murmurs his response, "Fine."

Ichigo slowly remembers that Aizen never accepts easy answers, as the older male's smile becomes more forced than usual. Pulling himself back into his mind away from the events that are about to unfold before him again, he wishes for what feels like the thousandth time that they would just let him die. Aizen stalks across the room towards the boy huddled in the farthest corner of the room. Gripping the boy's arm, Aizen flings Ichigo up onto the cot with enough force that Ichigo bounces on the bed. Aizen flips Ichigo over so that he is lying on his stomach.

At this point Ichigo is hiding away in his mind hoping that he can wait in there until Aizen leaves. But Ichigo knew that this probably wasn't going to turn out in his favor, he knew that this beating was going to be far worse than any of the others since he still hadn't learned anything yet. No one ever tried to stop them from happening; they all just turned a blind eye to them. It was like they had branded his soul, like they had made it their property to do away with as they wished. He had become nothing more than a doll that they played with until he was too broken to be of anymore use. Yet, he continued to live. It was a complete and utter mystery to him.

A sharp pain forces him back into reality. The pain becomes so unbearable that an anguished scream tears out of his throat and tears begin to stream down his face. No matter how hard Ichigo tries to ignore the terribly immense pain, he can't as Aizen continues to thrust into him. Ichigo claws at the stone walls and the bed trying to get away from Aizen as the older male continues to piston in and out of him. Soon Ichigo stops struggling altogether and just lays there limp, seeing as he can't do anything to fight back and that no one is going to answer his pleas for help. Aizen continues to pound mercilessly into the boy beneath him while gripping harshly onto Ichigo's slim hips. The closer Aizen came to completion the tighter his grip became on Ichigo's hips and the more ruthlessly he pounded into the teen's passage causing him to rip Ichigo's entrance. After what seemed like hours Aizen finally came and pulled himself out of Ichigo's abused and unprepared entrance. As Aizen was leaving the room he picked up a blanket from the floor and threw it on top of the half naked teen before finally exiting the room.

Blood and semen ran down Ichigo's inner thighs as he curled up into a ball on the bed and clutched the thin blanket tighter around him with just the tips of this bloodied fingers showing. Ichigo felt disgusting, no he felt filthy and he hated it. He wanted to take a shower to scrub at his skin until it was red and raw and still keep scrubbing until he finally felt clean again. Ichigo would've gotten up if it wasn't for the awful pain still radiating down his lower back. So he just gave into the exhaustion that was threatening to consume him and drifted into a world where things were different, where things were better. He never wanted to wake up and face the nightmare that people called reality.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow cringed as the gut wrenching scream reached his ears again. Gin just kept smiling and didn't seem fazed in the least from the noise and Ulquiorra was as emotionless as ever. The trio continued down the bleak halls towards the security room as the screams seemed to go on forever.<p>

Unable to take it anymore Grimmjow snapped, "I thought this was a treatment center, not a torture center!"

"It is a treatment center, but it's run by Aizen. So, what did ya expect Grimm-kitty?" Gin asked with his ever present smile. "Happy go lucky patients running around down the halls cured of their mental issues?"

"Maybe not that exactly, but I didn't think even Aizen would stoop this low," grumbled Grimmjow.

"Well you'll just to pretend that it doesn't bother you until we're done here," stated Gin.

Grimmjow grumbles profanities under his breath as they continued down the corridor. They stopped in front of the security room, where Ulquiorra would be working until they were done here. After they left Ulquiorra at the security room, Gin and Grimmjow continued down another bleak hallway to the hall that Grimmjow would be taking care of. Gin had been working undercover in Aizen's Treatment Center for about a couple years now and he knew where everything was located, even though it took him a couple months to memorize everything in the maze like building. After working here for so long, Gin had finally gained Aizen's trust and had become his right hand man. Gin knew everything about the building they were presently working in to Aizen's gang, which had quite a lot of territory and had become quite notorious for their violent ways.

The hallway Grimmjow would be covering was just as bleak as all of the others, except for the curtains that covered the windows to the patient's rooms were midnight blue in this hallway.

"Ya know, I'm starting to think this is a mental institute or something," Grimmjow commented as he stared down his bleak hallway.

Gin looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "It's more like a prison," and with that he walked away down another hallway towards his station.

Mumbling under his breath he walked down the hall he was working in and took in the names of the patients he was charged with taking care of. The hall wasn't one specific gender or group of people; it was a mix of everything. Continuing down the hall Grimmjow looked for one name in specific and when he didn't find it he grew aggravated, but kept himself in check. Under each name were specific instructions for each person, but one name caught his attention the most out of all the dozens of names.

_Ichigo Kurosaki:_

_Do not interact with patient. Only provide necessary care when need. Patient is under the official care of Dr. Aizen. _

Now this is quite interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I almost forgot ask. Did anyone catch onto the bit of lyrics I put into the first chapter? There were two songs that I used, so if anyone notices try guessing! XD Reviews are always great to have.

**Warning:** Contains rape, foul language, abuse, etc...

**I Don't Own Bleach, no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>As Grimmjow continued to read the rest of the instructions under Ichigo's name he found it odd that unlike the rest of the patients Ichigo wasn't given anytime to socialize with anyone, besides Aizen. With a frown Grimmjow moved to push the curtain aside to see into the room, but stopped as he heard footsteps coming down the silent hall and turned around to face the person coming down the hall. Speaking of the devil, in front of Grimmjow stood none other than Aizen with his ever present façade of him being a kind, passionate man in full force.<p>

"Did ya need something…sir?" Grimmjow asked and tacked on sir as an afterthought with a calm voice, while inside he was seething and raging to kill the bastard now.

"No, I don't need anything," Aizen said as he chuckled humorlessly, "I came to see how you were adjusting to everything before I left for the night."

"I'm doin' fine," Grimmjow said still keeping his voice calm so as not to tip Aizen off.

Seeming to accept Grimmjow's response, Aizen turned to leave the way he had come. Aizen had only made it a couple steps before he suddenly stopped and turned his head to face Grimmjow again.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I needed to tell you that you are not allowed to associate with Ichigo Kurosaki. It was at the boy's personal request that he not socialize with anyone. If I find that you have disobeyed me with this, then I'll just have to get _rid_ of you," Aizen said with a chilling tone before turning and continuing on his way.

Once Aizen was out of sight Grimmjow flipped the bird in the direction he had left, while sticking out his tongue. Turning back to the window behind him Grimmjow looked at the schedule below Ichigo's name and saw that the next thing on the list was for him to bring some clean clothes in for the boy. Deciding it would be better to look like he was doing his job when he went into the boy's room; Grimmjow turned and made his way to the laundry room located at the end of the hall.

Opening the door to the laundry room Grimmjow noticed many shelves holding neatly folded clothes with the names of the owners listed beneath them. Grabbing the clothes listed above Ichigo's name, Grimmjow left the room with the boy's clothes in hand and reaching for his keys with the other. By the time he had the keys in his hand he had already made it back to the boy's room. Fumbling for the right key, Grimmjow stood before the door a bit longer before finally placing the key in the lock and opening the door.

The door opened into a dreary room with only two pieces of furniture occupying it and a door leading to the bathroom. Sweeping his cyan eyes across the room he stops to take in the form curled up in a ball on the bed. Bright orange locks of hair peeked out above the thin white blanket and light smears of red could be seen on the blanket and across the sheets. Frowning, Grimmjow sets the clothes in his hand onto the chair and makes his way over the curled up form on the bed. As he gets closer he can smell something that makes his nose scrunch up in disgust. The smell of blood and sex is strong in the air and it makes Grimmjow cringe as he comes to realize what happened in here. But he grows livid as he completely understands who did this to the boy before him. He wants to give into the urge that demands that he go gut the bastard for what he did here, yet he just barely keeps himself under control. He stops by the bed and reaches down to move the blanket away from the boy to confirm his suspicions. Dried on the boy's long legs is semen mixed with blood. Grimmjow looks away from this to see the boy's pants lying crumpled up in the corner.

The sound of movement drew Grimmjow's attention back to the form on the bed. On the bed the boy had woken up and was turning to face whoever had moved the thin blanket that had been keeping him warm. Chocolate eyes turned to meet cyan eyes as the boy looked up at the person near him. The tiniest spark of fear and curiosity could be seen before that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Silence encompassed the room as the two regarded each other.

"Are you okay?" Grimmjow asked breaking the silence.

When it finally penetrated Grimmjow's head what he had just asked, he wanted to smack himself. Of course the kid wasn't okay! Come on, there is blood and semen caked on his legs for god's sake.

"Okay that was a stupid thing to ask. Umm, do you need help getting to a shower or something?"

Ichigo stared at him curiously before managing to croak out a reply. "Please."

Taking that as an affirmative, Grimmjow helped Ichigo out of the bed and into the bathroom. Leading Ichigo into the bathroom Grimmjow brought Ichigo over to the toilet for him to sit on while he got a bath started. Starting the water for the bath Grimmjow turned to take in the boy's haggard form. Ichigo's skin had a gray sheen to it. His limbs were very bony and what was once vibrant orange hair was now a dull shade of orange. There was not really even any spark left in his once warm eyes. All that was left of the boy appeared to be nothing more than a shell.

After Ichigo was settled in the warm bath water, Grimmjow stood there unsure if he should leave or stay. Deciding he should probably leave and give the boy some space Grimmjow turned to leave, but stopped when a skinny hand gripped his pants causing him to stop and face the boy sitting in the tub. The boy was staring up at him pleadingly as he kept his grip on Grimmjow's pants.

"Please, stay," Ichigo managed to get out of his raw, abused throat as he continued to stare pleadingly up at the man before him.

Sighing and running a hand through his tousled blue locks, Grimmjow said, "Okay."

Moving to sit by the tub Grimmjow hoped that the bastard didn't decide to make a surprise visit, because if he did Grimmjow didn't think he would be able to hold himself back from killing the bastard. Sitting by the tub he watched Ichigo scrub at himself with his weakened limbs, turning his skin pink from the harsh treatment and still scrubbing at himself like he couldn't get clean. After awhile of watching Ichigo do this to himself, Grimmjow put it to a stop by taking the cloth away from him and letting the water out before hoisting Ichigo out of the tub and wrapping him up in a towel. Drying Ichigo off, Grimmjow carried him into Ichigo's room and set him down on the chair instead of the bed.

"I'll be right back," Grimmjow stated and with that he left the room, only to come back a couple minutes later with new sheets and blanket.

When he was done changing the sheets on the bed he turned back to Ichigo and helped him dress before getting him to the bed. After picking up all the dirty clothes, Grimmjow left the room promising to himself that he would get Ichigo out of this hell hole.

* * *

><p>As Grimmjow left the room Ichigo couldn't help but worry that Aizen would somehow figure out that Grimmjow had disobeyed him and would kill Grimmjow for it. Hoping that Aizen wouldn't find out, Ichigo curled up and fell asleep with pain still radiating down his lower back. In his mind he was greeted by Shiro and they set off taking Ichigo's mind on the outside world.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for the reviews everyone! I promise that it'll get better soon, I have a specific plot in mind for this story. I'm sorry if I disappoint anyone about Grimmjow not fighting Aizen off and riding off into the sunset with Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Alright people here is chapter three. I hope you enjoy and remember to review.

**Warning:** Contains rape, foul language, abuse, etc...

**I Don't Own Bleach, no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up to find the curtains were no longer blocking the view out the window, allowing more light to enter the room. Slowly sitting up on the bed Ichigo found that his lower back didn't hurt as much as it did yesterday, which was a relief for him. Wrapping the blanket around himself, he got up and walked over towards the window to look at the workers hurrying down the hall doing their jobs. Turning away from the window Ichigo noticed his breakfast was already sitting on the chair instead of the table that used to be in here. They had taken the table out seeing as Ichigo had a tendency to flip it over when he didn't believe something they told him, so Ichigo no longer had a table in his room.<p>

Picking up the tray of food, Ichigo brought it over to the bed and sat down to eat his breakfast. The food was as blah as ever, as Ichigo continued to force himself to eat. As he was eating he watched the people rush down the halls taking the other patients to their activities and other things that they were scheduled to do. He ached to be able to socialize, to associate with another living being besides the man that came into his room on a daily basis and Shiro didn't always cut it.

Just as Ichigo was taking the last bite of his breakfast the door to his room swung open and in walked Aizen followed by Tōsen. They walked over to Ichigo, who only watched them suspiciously as they stopped just in front of him.

Aizen smiled pleasantly down at Ichigo as he spoke, "You need to get up Ichigo. We're going to be taking you somewhere now."

"Where are you going to take me?" Ichigo asked while standing up from his position on the bed.

Aizen only smiled and pushed Ichigo towards the door. Ichigo walked through the door that had kept him locked in the same room for the first time in years. Aizen took the lead while Tōsen trailed behind Ichigo as they took different twists and turns in the many bleak halls, only serving to give Ichigo a headache from trying to memorize where they went. As they were going down a flight of stairs the question that he had asked early resurfaced in his mind again.

"Where are we going?" The question echoed down the stairway along with the sound of the trio walking down the stairs.

"It's a surprise." That was Aizen's only response to Ichigo's question.

This set warning bells off in Ichigo's head, telling him to run. To flee while he still had the chance, but in reality he had no way to escape from Aizen or his 'surprise'. Cautiously following behind Aizen, he noticed that they were still taking the stairs down and hadn't once gone through any of the doors they passed on their descent down. The fluorescent bulbs above them flickered more often than they used to and the stairwell before them appeared to get dimmer and dimmer as they went. At long last the stairs stopped and they walked down a short hallway. They stopped before a door and stood there. Ichigo stared at Aizen questioningly, while Aizen grinned broadly at him with his hand holding the door knob.

As Aizen slowly opened the door and pushed Ichigo in first he whispered into Ichigo's ear, "Surprise," then Ichigo's world went black.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow came to work that night intending to visit the orange haired patient he had been forbidden to associate with, but had out right ignored that rule. As Grimmjow continued down the bleak hallways getting lost a couple times, he finally found the midnight blue curtains that indicated the hall that he worked. Walking down the hall with his mind set he came to a stop before Ichigo's door with his keys already in hand. Quickly opening the door he found the room empty. Frowning he stepped into the room and looked around. He finally came to the conclusion that Ichigo was definitely not where he was supposed to be. Hoping that Ichigo was okay, Grimmjow left the room and continued his job.<p>

Every night Grimmjow came to work to find the same thing, Ichigo still missing, and it was beginning to really worry him that the Ichigo was still gone. Along with Ichigo being gone, no had seen or heard from Aizen the same amount of time Ichigo had disappeared. By the time a week rolled around Grimmjow felt like he was going to be bouncing off the walls he was so worried.

By the second week when Grimmjow walked into work he got lost numerous times in the halls from not being able to think about anything but Ichigo. After many tries he finally made it to his designated hall and went straight to Ichigo's room. He stood before the door almost hesitant to open it and only to have his hopes shot down again. Bracing himself he opened the door into Ichigo's room like he had done all week, except this time the room wasn't empty. There lying in the bed was Ichigo curled up and the blankets almost like when he had first found him. Holding his breath he walked into the room chanting in his mind that this was real this time and not an illusion. Once he was beside the bed he reached down to slowly touch the boy to prove that he was real and not a figment of his imagination.

His hand came to rest on a warm body, proving that this was really Ichigo. Sighing in relief, Grimmjow gently shock the boy on the bed trying to get him to wake up. He needed Ichigo to wake up so that he could get him out of here since this was his last night working in this hell hole.

"Ichigo, wake up," Grimmjow whispered while he continued to shake Ichigo.

Ichigo groaned as he started to come to and rolled onto to his back to stare up at whoever was waking him up. Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo finally realized who was waking him up. Seeing who it was Ichigo abruptly sat up causing him to cringe as a wave of pain washed over his body. Grimmjow watched with concern as Ichigo cringed in pain and a new wave of anger washed over him as he knew who the cause of this was.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Ichigo hissed at him while looking around the room frantically.

"I'm here to get you out of this hell hole," Grimmjow responded. "But on another note. Where the hell have you been for the past two weeks?"

"No matter how badly I want to believe what you're saying to me, I can't," Ichigo said looking to the ground. "I already know that you won't be able to get me out of here…anymore."

The last part came out as a whisper that Grimmjow almost didn't catch.

With a frown Grimmjow snapped, "Of course I can get your ass out of here. And you still haven't answered my question."

Ichigo flinched at Grimmjow's tone of voice before he quietly spoke, "Aizen took me to a room down in the basement here and he…"

Grimmjow waited for Ichigo to continue what he was saying, but nothing ever came. "Ichi, what did he do?"

"He experimented on me," Ichigo got out as stared intently at the floor. "The pain was horrible, no it was excruciating. After they were done with that they made me train in this training facility down there."

Grimmjow sat there trying to process all the information Ichigo was telling him, but nothing was adding up. Aizen was a gang leader and the owner of the treatment center from what Gin had told him. So why would he be experimenting on the patients here in the treatment center. As he stopped thinking he noticed that Ichigo had stopped talking and was staring him right in the eye.

"The treatment center is just a cover up for Aizen's real purpose. He plans to use the patients here to in the end take over the world. That's why he has been experimenting on the patients here, to make them stronger like super soldiers," Ichigo stated before continuing in a quieter voice, "He said that I was the perfect one out of all of the soldiers. That I was the only one that had come out with no defects, that I was his most prized possession. Meaning that he is never going to let me go ."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Chapter 4 is now out! Enjoy and review!

**Warning:** Contains rape, foul language, abuse, etc...

**I Don't Own Bleach, no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you understand that you are mine, Ichigo."<p>

Grimmjow and Ichigo whipped their heads around towards the source of the sound to find Aizen leaning against the door of Ichigo's room. Ichigo flinched and quickly looked away as memories of the last two pain filled weeks resurfaced. Grimmjow on the other hand was seething and ready to attack the man blocking the door.

"Ichigo doesn't belong to anyone," Grimmjow growled as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Oh, please," Aizen said before appearing right beside Grimmjow and pulling out a knife and stabbing Grimmjow in the gut. "Ichigo has belonged to me since the day he came here."

Blood gushed up out of the wound as Aizen yanked the knife out of Grimmjow. Confusion and fury filled Grimmjow's gaze as he clutched the wound in his gut, while he slowly sank to the floor. The whole time Ichigo sat on the bed as he watched in horror and chanted in his mind that this was just a dream, a terrible realistic dream. Dirt brown eyes turned to take in Ichigo sitting frozen in horror at the scene that had just unfolded before him. The feel of Aizen's cold gaze snapped him out of his stupor as he watched Aizen look back down at Grimmjow, who was shakily getting back to his feet. Before Ichigo even knew what Aizen was doing Grimmjow had been effectively kicked back onto the ground with his face twisted up in pain. Without a second thought, Ichigo sent Aizen flying through the bulletproof glass window.

Rushing to Grimmjow's side, Ichigo knelt down beside Grimmjow and slowly helped him get back on his feet. Using Ichigo like a crutch they made it out the door, past Aizen's unconscious form, and down a few halls before they got lost. At the moment Grimmjow wasn't much help finding a way out of the maze like building since he was barely even conscious from the blood loss and Ichigo didn't know where he was going since he had never left the room he had been in since he came here. So they were pretty much doing a trial and error thing as they made their way down different halls. After awhile Grimmjow began to slow down and cause their progress to become even slower than it had been. Needing to keep going so that Aizen didn't catch up to them, Ichigo stopped and swung Grimmjow up into his arms so that he was carrying him bridal style. Now that that was taken care of Ichigo set off again in search of the exit out of here, hoping that Aizen was still unconscious.

The door leading out into the world outside Aizen's clutches was just in sight as the alarm system started going off telling Ichigo that Aizen was finally awake. Speeding up, Ichigo raced out the door into the cool midnight air. The wind whipped by Ichigo's face as he raced away from the nightmare he had been living for years carrying an unconscious man in his arms. Ichigo didn't know how Grimmjow had planned on escaping, but until Ichigo somehow got him to wake up he was just going to have to look for somewhere to hide until then. Not staying on the road that leads to the treatment center, Ichigo darted off into the trees surrounding it.

Branches smacked Ichigo as he hurried thorough the woods putting as much distance between him and Aizen as possible. His lungs burned and his legs ached from running so long and carrying Grimmjow's weight, but he didn't stop for fear that they would be found. Apart of his mind kept worrying that this was all just a dream and he would wake up in the same room he had been in for years. He refused to believe that this was a dream that this wasn't really happening. No. This was real and he was really escaping away from the man he feared. The sound of water drew Ichigo out of his thoughts and gave him some hope.

Ichigo stepped out onto a beach and set Grimmjow down gently. Walking around a bit Ichigo didn't see anything useful that would help get them away from here. Frowning, Ichigo walked back towards Grimmjow to check on his wound. Kneeling beside Grimmjow, Ichigo lifted up his shirt to see the wound had for the most part stopped bleeding giving Ichigo some relief. A buzzing sound filled the air causing Ichigo to jump up and look around for the source of the noise. Realization dawned on Ichigo that it was coming from Grimmjow and knelt back down to search through his pockets. Ichigo pulled a cell phone out of Grimmjow's pocket and stared at it uncertainly before opening it.

"Finally ya answer your god damn phone," a voice snapped from the other end of the line.

Not knowing who this was Ichigo sat there quietly for a few minutes trying to decide whether or not to just hang up.

Deciding against hanging up Ichigo asked, "Who is this?"

"Who is this? Who are you and where the fuck is Grimmjow?" The other person snapped.

"Ugh, look you don't know me but my name is Ichigo-"

"Wait, do ya mean as in the Ichigo that Grimmjow was gonna bust out?"

"Yeah, I guess. But anyways Grimmjow was severely hurt getting me out of their and he could really use some medical attention."

"We're coming. Ulquiorra is gonna track Grimmjow's phone. So whatever ya do, do not turn off that phone."

"Alright, I won't."

"And don't move from where you are," and with that the line went dead.

Having no choice but to trust whoever that had been, Ichigo sat quietly next to Grimmjow and waited. The stars glittered against the dark sky as Ichigo sat there staring serenely up at the night sky. It had been so long since he had been outside and he intends to enjoy it as long as possible. He was never going to be held captive again not without a fight. A light shines on him and causes him to blink before seeing a boat pulling up near shore. Unsure of whether they were friend or foe, Ichigo crouched down ready to run if needed.

"It's okay, we're here to help," the same voice from the phone called. "Remember we talked on the phone."

Nodding his head, Ichigo slowly rose from his crouch and watched as someone got off the boat. They walked onto the beach with their silver hair catching the light as they came to a stop before Ichigo. The man standing before Ichigo was tall, with silver hair, and his eyes seemed closed as he grinned mockingly down at Ichigo. Without saying a word he reached down and picked up Grimmjow before walking back to the boat, while Ichigo just watched unsure if he should follow or not.

Noticing that Ichigo wasn't following Gin said, "Well come on."

Without another thought Ichigo followed the other onto the boat and sat down in the back next to a woman with teal hair. She looked at him curiously, but her thoughts completely jumped to Grimmjow as the silver haired man carried him on board.

She jumped up from her seat and rushed over to Grimmjow and began fretting over him.

"Now, now Nel, there's no need to worry about Grimm-kitty here, he'll be fine once we get back. So until then why don't ya take a seat again?" The silver haired man said in a somewhat soothing tone.

Nel scowled up at him before turning around with a huff and taking a seat again.

"Alright, well were off," the silver haired man stated cheerfully as the boat drove away from the beach.

Ichigo stared back at the place he had been trapped in for years and finally let out a sigh of relief as it grew smaller and smaller. He was out of Aizen's clutched… for now.


End file.
